


Eridan's Apology

by Tirgo



Series: EriNep Anthology [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Nepeta Leijon, Declarations Of Love, Eridan Being Bad at Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Eridan apologizes to a scorned Nepeta. Can his words be trusted? Little one shot.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon
Series: EriNep Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186967
Kudos: 5





	Eridan's Apology

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CA: nep  
CA: nep  
CA: hey nep  
CA: you good as knoww that unblockin me at all basically sends me the signal that it wwould be alright wwith you if wwe talked  
CA: so theres no point in bein rude an ignorin me again  
CA: you knoww my time is quite vvaluable  
CA: in fact you should actually be gettin all fuckin excited thinkin about gettin to talk to a highblood of my stature   
CA: so i think its in your best interest an mine if you showw your face and talk to me troll to troll  
AC: :33 < omg shut the hell up already  
CA: i already finished talkin  
CA: i wwas wwaitin for a response  
AC: :33 < ok nefurmindddd  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CA: nep  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CA: nep  
CA: look  
CA: can you just like cut me a little slack  
CA: you knoww already wwevve been ovva this  
AC: :33 < sigh  
CA: you gotta admit this aint one sided  
AC: :33 < i will admit it is one sided because it is  
CA: come on noww  
CA: you knoww theres a spark betwween us  
AC: :33 < dont get even cr33pier than normal!  
CA: remember wwhen wwe wwent on that date  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < im puretty sure nothing like that efur happened  
CA: really  
CA: nothing ringing any bells  
CA: i dunno just seemed to me like you wwere into it wwhen wwe kissed  
AC: :33 < IM PURETTY SURE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN  
CA: is there any point in denying it  
AC: :33 < it didnt count!  
CA: wwhat about it didnt count  
CA: wwhat about wwhen wwe held hands  
AC: :33 < any of it!  
AC: :33 < and maybe theres a reason why we never went on a second date??  
CA: wwhat wwould that be  
CA: i notice youvve nevver explained yourself  
CA: pretty rude for someone wwho pretends to havve the moral high ground ovver me  
AC: :33 < every time im anywhere close to explaining, you say something like that, so nefurmind  
CA: like wwhat  
AC: :33 < idk go reread the words and maybe youll figure it out  
CA: heh  
CA: i like wwhen you get spicy  
AC: :33 < whatever that means...  
CA: tell me if wwe met again you wwouldnt wwant to kiss me  
CA: just tell me that  
AC: :33 < ok  
AC: :33 < if we met again, i wouldnt want to kiss you  
AC: :33 < happy?  
CA: you wwant me to get genuine wwith you right is that it  
AC: :33 < sigh  
CA: ok  
CA: heres the truth and im not gonna filter a fuckin wword  
CA: i think youre real fuckin cute and i think wwe wwould make a great couple  
CA: i kinda sorta like  
CA: yknoww  
CA: feel that wway about you  
CA: you knoww wwhat im talking about  
CA: im not just fuckin around here im serious about you  
AC: :33 < that's the worst part  
CA: just please tell me wwhy you wwont givve me another chance  
CA: please  
CA: ok  
AC: XOO < ASLKDJSAIPJD  
AC: :33 < fine you want to know why?  
AC: :33 < how about the fact you kept texting other trolls while you were on our date??  
CA: i didnt do that  
AC: :33 < i saw you  
AC: :33 < is there any point in denying it  
AC: :33 < how about the general unpleasant and mean and demeaning way you talk to everyone  
AC: :33 < how about how personally insulting you get for basically no reason  
AC: :33 < how about how im not even special because you give everyone else the same lines  
AC: :33 < how about when you didnt want to stop kissing and i almost had to force you off of me?  
CA: ok look im really sorry about that  
CA: i wasnt trying to do anything to hurt you  
AC: :33 < no you just wanted to kiss more because thats what you like  
AC: :33 < doesnt matter to you if i wanted it  
CA: wwell  
AC: :33 < im not going to give you another shot because i honestly dont think you deserve one  
CA: wwhy evver unblock me then  
AC: :33 < maybe i like to suffer i guess  
CA: listen  
CA: i knoww nothin i say wwill matter at this point but  
CA: im literally committed to changing  
CA: ill try to be nicer  
CA: no i wwill be nicer  
CA: im not gonna say anythin to you that could come off like mean or rude or wwhatevva  
CA: evver again  
CA: and i promise i literally promise not to hit on anyone else  
CA: and im not gonna force you to do anythin you wwouldnt wwant to  
CA: ivve sorry for wwhat ivve done  
CA: look i dont evven wwant to date you right noww im just scared by the thought that youll nevver talk to me again  
CA: you dont havve to do anythin just please let me provve to you that ill treat you better  
AC: :33 < so this is eridan when hes truly begging  
CA: OH COME ON  
CA: youre just bein cruel noww  
CA: im pourin my heart out an all you can do is mock me  
CA: im bein serious about evverythin ivve said  
CA: just givve me a chance to provve i can change  
CA: ill change  
AC: :33 < ugh  
AC: :33 < UGH  
AC: :33 < fine i guess  
AC: :33 < we can still talk i suppawse  
CA: yesss  
AC: :33 < but if you start acting like a jerk again theres no way we will ever go out  
AC: :33 < understand?  
CA: okay  
CA: i just need one more chance youll see  
AC: :33 < i already gavve you the chance so shush about it already  
CA: hey theres that spice again  
AC: :33 < seriously what does that mean??  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
